Nuestro destino
by shionlover
Summary: Los padres de Ruka han concertado el compromiso entre Ichijou y ella, el día de la boda se acerca y Ruka debería estar más que feliz...Entonces ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo Akatsuki? RukaxIchijou RukaxAkatsuki y SaraxIchijou ENTREN Y LEAN!


**HOLA A TODOS! Hace mucho que quería hacer una historia así pero al fin tuve el valor para publicarla**

**Le quiero agredecer mucho a mis amigas del alma que me apoyaron: Lupsss y Aastriid (Visiten sus perfiles n.n) y tambien a Meli aunque no tengas cuenta tu has sido la que más me ha apoyado.**

**Ok en esta historia va a haber muuuucho romance (nada de Lemon lo siento pero todavía estoy peque para escribir de esas cosas...o eso es lo que dice mi nee-chan) tambien va a tener acción, aventura, intriga, etc...o bueno, depende de lo que digan mis reviews.**

**Ahora el disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.**

**El summary competo:**

_Ruka es a veces rebelde e imprudente, quizá porque siempre le han organizado la vida. Sus padres se encuentran entre los miembros más poderosos de los vampiros nobles y hace tiempo que concertaron el compromiso de Ichijou y Ruka, el día de la boda se acerca y Ruka debería estar más que feliz...Entonces ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo Akatsuki? Ruka tendrá que elegir entre la amistad y el amor verdadero pero escuchar a tu corazón puede traer consecuencias terribles..._

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir así que COMENZEMOS!**

Se supone que los sueños muestran los temores y deseos más ocultos; deseos y miedos que piden a gritos nuestra atención. El sueño que tuve anoche fue tan real, que incluso ahora que cada vez se va acercando más la hora de dormir se me ponen los pelos de punta. Estaba sentada, apoyada contra una de las paredes de la sala de mi primo Aidou, todos los demás estaban en el jardín platicando pero la verdad en estos momentos prefería estar sola para poder dejar que mi mente vagara sin ninguna distracción.

En mi sueño estaba en el medio del bosque con mi prometido, Ichijou, nos estabamos abrazando con tanta fuerza que apenas podíamos respirar. La luna nos iluminaba.

Entonces grandes nubes cubrían la luna llena y todo se volvía tenebroso. Todavía abrazada a él sentía sus musculos contra mi, sentía como Ichijou se volvía más alto. Me besaba pero sus labios se sentían diferentes...más dulces. Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Las nubes se despejaban dejandonos solo con la luz de la luna denuevo, alzé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, cuando lo vi directamente me sorprendí al ver que no eran los ojos verdes de Ichijou si no que eran los ojos color café de Akatsuki...no estaba en los brazos de Ichijou ¡Estaba en los brazos de Akatsuki! Me comenzó a besar, sabía que debía de haberme apartado pero no lo hice...

Me sacudí incómoda al recordar la forma en como quería estar con Akatsuki en esos momentos. Se supone que debería querer estar con Ichijou. Pero en estos momentos deseaba estar con mi amigo del alma.

Alguien se paró enfrente de mi.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Rima poniendose en cunclillas delante de mi. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que nisiquiera había notado su prescencia.

-Si, gracias- Hasta yo misma me espanté de lo miserable que había sonado mi tono de voz. Rima sólo hizo una mueca

-¿No quieres salir con Sara y conmigo un rato?

Sara había estado con nosotros desde hace poco tiempo, la verdad es que me agrada aunque a veces siento que yo no tanto a ella pero aún así salíamos siempre las tres como buenas amigas

-Ella quiere ir a comprar un vestido nuevo para el baile.

Claro, casi olvido el baile. Ese baile que se hace todos los años. Era una fiesta especial que se celebraba el verano de cada año reuniendo a todas la familias nobles en una casa en específico y este año le había tocado a la familia Hanabusa...Ahora que lo pienso no sería mala idea que yo tambien vaya a comprar un vestido nuevo con ellas.

Tal vez así me pueda relajar un poco...

**Esta un poco corto pero después se harán más larguitos no se preocupen...si es que les gusto**

**Dejen Reviews y haganme saber que es lo que piensan**

**Si se preguntan el por qué puse a IchijouxRuka es por que pensaba poner a Aidou pero se me haría cruel que la competencia de Akatsuki sea su propio primo...además Ruka y Aidou tambien son primos entonces mejor no XD**

**Aquí Sara la quieren todos y nunca murió...y por los que se preguntan que si va a salir Kaname en este fic lo más probable es que no. Todavía lo tengo que pensar bien (Ustedes denme su opinion) Por ahorita la autora lo mandó de vacaciones. En cuanto a Aidou, Shiki, Seiren, Zero y Yuki ellos si saldrán en algún momento**

**Gracias por leer **

**Dattebayo!**


End file.
